User talk:J GTA
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Redwood Cigarettes Building page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 14:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) : One or several images that you have uploaded to the Wiki did not match with our Images policy. They were way too big. And by the way, I know spelling is not your forte since you are not English, but it would be helpful if you could improve it (misplaced capitals, etc.). If you need further help, you can contact me or another staff member. 09:38, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Jeremy, I have GTA IV on PC and can take capture images of anything you need. Just waiting for daylight for the Fife Palace images right now and I'll re-capture your website images too. : As Rainingpain17 says, the images must comply with "fair use' copyright usage. High def (1080) resolution does not fit fair use. And I have to agree, I know English is obviously not your native language but it is very difficult for us to translate what you are trying to say into proper English sometimes. Smurfynz (talk) 09:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey J GTA. You need to improve your grammar please. Like Smurfynz said, it's quite difficult trying to understand what you wrote. If anything, use a dictionary or thesaurus, or type it in Microsoft first and correct mistakes. ( ) 12:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks - nice spotting... ...my GTV typo on the first person interiors captions. I have fixed them all now, thanks for noticing. Smurfynz (talk) 09:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Enhanced version The enhanced version of GTA V is for all 3 platforms: PS4, XB1 and PC. No reason to isolate PC from the descriptions even if it hasn't been released yet. smurfy (coms) 05:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) FYI You're writing "enchanted version", although it is "enhanced version". Just to notify you. 17:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Gamerspawn trailer? Sorry for the delay in responding, Busy time. I actually have no idea what you are talking about. I don't think there was ever eny official trailer that covered GTA IV and the 2 EFLC in one trailer so I'd say it was probably fan-made. A link would be good so I can see what you are talking about. smurfy (coms) 10:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Mr. K's tooth It appears regardless, at least on the PS4 version. I have completed the mission by waterboarding Mr. K and immediately killing Tahir Javan, yet, the Wrench and his tooth appeared in the apartment. AndreEagle17 17:11, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : It doesn't happen on my PS4. AndreEagle17 02:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) LennyAvery website I have temporarily reverted your edit until I test on PS3, but I believe that whole trivia item was complete nonsense and the site could be accessed at all times right from the start of the game, before you even unlock Trevor. smurfy (coms) 03:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : As stated above, I wanted to test on PS3 before removing that trivia completely. From my memory, I think you can access the list before meeting Josh, but I wanted to confirm the FACTS first. As you correctly state, in the PC version it is definitely possible to view it all at all times. smurfy (coms) 04:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Adder Just curious - so, you've played both the PC version (enhanced) and either the X360 or PS3 versions (fully updated), and it noticeably spawns more often at that location with the later? ...for me, on the PC, I wouldn't say that it spawns 'often', but it's very predictable (around mid-day). Dsurian 15:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 18:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC)|}} English Hi J. I have to, once again, ask you to take a bit more care with your language. I have had to revert a few recent edits that may have been valid but were too incomprehensible to clean up. smurfy (coms) 00:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Hi J, this is the last time we're warning you about your spelling. We appreciate your contributions here, however, you're now making articles with spelling mistakes in their names. If this carries on, I'm afraid it is an official warning, and, eventually a block. Thanks. - • • 09:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) }} Please, before you add anything, overview your grammar, and look at what other pages are structured like. It is "GTA Online", not "GTA ONLINE", and "Update/DLC" not "Dlc". I won't tell you again. Monk Talk 18:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) }} I appreciate the help, but you constantly making mistakes and me having to fix them when I already have a million other things to do right now is getting annoying. I understand you're not English as a first language, but please try. Further mistakes will result in a block, unfortunately, as I am tired of fixing your mistakes. Monk Talk 16:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Your Message to Monkeypolice188 Your predicament is understood, but you are not allowed to remove warnings from your talk page. I've seen people with terrible grammar get suddenly really good at it, so I'm sure if you keep trying you'll be fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:09, January 28, 2016 (UTC)